


marriage: an endless sleepover with your favorite weirdo

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [18]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Owelle, Tarlos - Freeform, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: There is a brief second where Owen doubts himself, is getting married to Michelle the right thing to do? Judd gives him a pep talk, everyone is there to watch him marry his soulmate.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	marriage: an endless sleepover with your favorite weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> so i lied, i decided to write owen and michelle's wedding out with a few little bumps before they both say i do at the alter. i really hope you like this, it's going to be pure sap but i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ps. i also dedicate this fic to my friend ana over at tumblr, and bee of course for loving owelle as strongly as i do.
> 
> prompt: cold feet

"You are telling me you are having doubts?" Judd raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't believe you, Capt. No one loves Michelle the way you do. You two are absolutely made for each other. I don't see any reason why you wouldn't marry her." 

Owen sighed rather loudly. Everyone told him that since the day he got here, but his life was changing in a big way, and not to mention they were going to be parents. But he'd been married before, his life became different after that. He discovered he didn't love his ex-wife anymore once they got married, and now he was ready and willing to marry again...he thought what if he stopped loving Michelle. "I've been married before, it doesn't end well." He said in doubt.

"That's bullshit," Judd said simply. "And you know it. Just because you've had a failed marriage does not mean the next one will fail. You're an ass if you think you are going to fall out of love with Michelle, second chances at love are the best, Capt." Judd swore. 

Captain Strand gave a soft nod, "You are right, Judd. I'm not doubting that she isn't my soulmate but is this what we really want?"

"You have to really ask yourself that, I myself knew I needed to marry Grace and I would not take no for an answer. I kept at it, I made sure she knew that I would be the man she fell in love with. I had to prove myself to her father too that I would make an excellent husband and I would never trade any of that for the world because I can't imagine my life without Grace, you understand me?"

"I do," Owen nodded with a slight laugh.

"You do?! Now go say 'I do' at that alter, she is waiting for you!" Judd demanded now, even giving him a push.

No more overthinking. 

The 126 were waiting for him in their seats for Owen to walk over to the altar and wait for Michelle to walk down and be that beautiful bride they all knew she was going to be. Owen swallowed looking down and seeing his team and their happy faces so excited for this couple. 

The music started playing and Michelle was instantly walking down the isle, walking with her sister, and that alone made everyone tear up. She had a few tears of her own in her eyes as she gently kissed her sister's cheek, telling her everything was okay, something they would personally do every day they got to see each other. Iris nodded, the voices weren't there today, she was learning to push them out of her mind, and Michelle felt so blessed to have her here with everyone while she got to have this special day. She let her sit down with their mother before she looked up to see Owen standing at the altar. This was it wasn't it? 

"Hi," She giggled just a little bit through her tears in her wedding dress that she looked exceptional in. "I get to spend the rest of my life with you, don't I?"

"You do," Owen couldn't help but let out the softest giggle too.

The priest cleared his throat to begin. The traditional things were said until it was time for their vows. "I was told you two would like to say a few words to each other," He encouraged Michelle to start first. 

She nodded and cleared her throat, "I didn't prepare anything to tell you, I wanted to just say everything that comes to my mind when I look at you standing here with me. I always get the same butterflies every time you do look at me. I always get the same nostalgic feeling of the day we first met, how rude I was to you - yet somehow you wanted nothing more but to get to know me. I think about our first kiss every Tuesday. How special that day was to me that you felt everything I ever felt. You loved me. You fell in love with me just like how I fell in love with you. They might think we're rushing this, especially with a baby on the way, but I don't think we're rushing anything because this is who we are. This is what we want. You love my weird. You love how I do things. You showed me things that no one has ever shown me and proved to me that not all men are...ahem." She smirked a little with a tiny shrug, "I love you, Owen Strand, I need you forever and for always to love me...because I do for the rest of my life." 

Owen breathed in, taking in her words, he'd been here before, but it wasn't like this. It was a typical, I do, and broken promises. With Michelle he knew at this moment he would never have another broken promise. He turned to Judd for a moment who gave him one of those shit-eating grins. He gave him a thumbs up and turned back to his soon to be wife, "Hi," He laughed shaking his head, "It's not every day you come to Texas, think you're going to get to call the shots and a girl comes in and tells you to step back. It's not every day you look at her and see your future in that instant...you're right. I fell for you that day, I didn't think it was possible...but I was drawn to you in a very compelling way and I still can't believe that you felt the same. I guess I should start believing huh? I kissed you that day with full intentions of letting you know that I love everything about you - most importantly your weirdness. I love it so much because look how weird I am? We're two weirdos in love, we're made for each other, and I do, I do too." Owen nodded firmly.

"Two weirdos in love, I can't think of a better couple!" Judd shouted obnoxiously and everyone laughed through the tears. 

"Well with that being said, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Owen you may kiss the bride." The priest nodded.

The kiss was soft, eloquent, and gentle just like the first time. It was also a Tuesday. Michelle giggled against him in her happiest thoughts. 

They did it.


End file.
